


torture

by Misha_lushie



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Hurt, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: What if Washington and Carolina were tortured by Temple in a different way?Serious stuff here guys read the tags then decide if you want to read.





	torture

Hurt, everything hurt as the cold surface she was laying on seemed to pierce into her skin. Carolina jerked awake from the cold trying to move but met the firm restraints on her hands and feet keeping her spread and her naked body on display. Growling she fought against the restraints trying to get free but to no avail. She laid for what seemed to be hours when finally a door slid open and an armored figure stepped in the room. 

"Glad to see you are finally awake." The cheery voice she recognized as Temple's said. "What do you want? Why are you doing this? Where is Wash?" she asked in a panic struggling against her restraints. "Well first off I want to see you suffer by turning your friend against you, I am doing this because you hurt me in the past, and Wash should be along shortly." Temple said walking around her. "If you hurt him I will see to it that you suffer intensely." she threatened pulling harder at the restraints. "And why the hell am I naked?!" she screamed narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh you will find out very soon." he said walking out of the room closing the sliding door. 

Struggling against the restraints again this time looking at them a bit closer they were three inches wide and made of leather, the kind that weren't supposed to hurt. Interrupted by her thoughts Carolina looked up when she heard a door opening relieved when she saw it was Wash who was also completely naked. 

"Wash!" she called out catching his attention as he looked up and walked over with a glazed over look in his eyes. "Help me get out!" she ordered but to her dismay he didn't do anything instead he looked at her confused like he didn't understand what she was saying. She watched as he reached out and touched her hip before he started to grope her all over. "Wash stop! This isn't you!" she begged as he continued to grope.

Climbing on the table next to her Wash started to look over her and seemingly examine her before reaching down and rubbing between her legs. Her body betrayed her as she started to feel the pleasure and her growing wet at the stimulation. "Wash please no!" she begged trying to get a response out of him but he only looked at her with his glazed over eyes. 

He sat up and moved so he was on top of her, his erection pressed between them as he started to place little love bites all over her neck and shoulders before he kissed her on the lips. She had started to cry knowing the thing on top of her was no longer Wash, letting him violate her body knowing there would be no way for her to stop him. Though it did seem some of what used to be Wash was still in there as he wiped away her tears and instead moved off of her and instead laid down beside her a completely different man than he was seconds before. 

Barging into the room Temple stormed over and before Wash had the time to react he stuck a needle in his thigh shooting the contents into Wash. "This dose should work." Temple said with a smirk in his voice as he walked out. 

Wash started to shake holding his head curled up in a ball next to Carolina. "Wash!" she screamed watching her partner as he laid next to her in what seemed to be pain. He snapped his head up looking directly at Carolina with his glazed over eyes which seemed to be even more cloudy than before. He started to move back on top of her looking at her as she started to cry again trying to get him to stop. "Wash please this isn't you." she sobbed as he moved his dick to her entrance and started to press in slowly. 

"Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as Wash bottomed out and started slowly thrusting. Her tears had started to make a puddle around her head as she begged him to stop her voice getting hoarse from all the screaming. As he continued to thrust his thrusts became stronger and faster causing a knot to form in her gut. How was she enjoying her own rape? She started to let out little moans that escaped her lips prompting Wash to go faster. Eventually she felt the knot in her stomach grow too tight and she orgasmed her whole body tensing up at the feeling of her vagina throbbing and tensing around Wash's cock. 

After coming down from the pleasure she started to sob again realizing that she had just cum during her rape. Wash continued thrusting causing Carolina to gasp out at the over stimulation before he twitched inside of her and pumped hot cum into her she could feel everything his cock released into her before he finally pulled out and laid down beside her to sleep. 

Leaving her to silently cry at the embarrassment and shame, her partner just raped her, caused her to orgasm before cumming in her and then curling up to sleep. Eventually she drifted off to a troubled sleep. 

Waking up this time she realized she was in a different place, this one had a window that allowed her to see outside where she saw Wash chained up much like she was before but this time Temple was talking to him before she felt a pinch in her thigh looking at the dart embedded in her skin she realized that this time the roles would be reversed as her head started to get cloudy and the chains released before everything turned to black. 

 

*

After Temple left the room Wash felt relief to see Carolina walk over to him from a door in the wall. "Carolina help!" he said looking at her with hope but that quickly turned to confusion as she reached for his dick and started to pull it making him hard despite what he wanted. "Carolina?" he asked as she climbed over him looking him in the eyes with cloudy vision before starting to sink down on his dick. 

"Carolina stop we need to talk about this you can't do this it isn't right, this isn't you!" he protested struggling against his restraints. She moved her hips and started to ride his cock causing a strangled moan to escape his lips. "Stop this Carolina." he moaned out as she rode up and down on his dick. After begging her he started to cry before shamefully cumming as she continued to ride him. 

Whining at the over stimulation Carolina continued to ride until he came again, and again. After he came three times she finally came and climbed off of him to sleep leaving him confused and ashamed. 

*

Wash woke up this time with no restraints on, he sat up and looked around spotting Carolina in the corner balled up softly whimpering. She looked up at him her eyes showing exhaustion and sadness. "Why did you do that to me?" she choked out pulling herself tighter in a ball. "What do you mean?" he asked confused only remembering his rape. "You raped me." she said through sobs. "You raped me." he whispered out quietly and confused. "What do you mean?" she asked confused. 

"I woke up restrained and naked and Temple walked in talked to me then left and that's when you came in and-" he cut off abruptly and then curled up in a ball much like Carolina. "The same thing happened to me but when you came in you stopped and Temple came in and drugged you again before leaving and then you continued." she said shaking, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

"I think we both were drugged and raped at some point" she whispered looking up at him. "I think you're right" he responded uncurling himself to crawl over to Carolina who didn't move. He reached his hand out offering it to her and smiling when she grabbed his hand. Sitting down next to her they sat in silence for what was probably a couple of hours before they fell asleep leaning on each other.

 


End file.
